Ignorance
by silver tears85
Summary: Whoever said ignorance is bliss clearly doesn't know one Mr. Charles Xavier.


Okay. This is technically my second story here, but i deleted my first one. I decided to do a songfic for Charles and Mystique. This is set after the events of First Class. I do not own Ignorance by Paramore nor do I own the X-Men franchise. Rated T because, despite the fact that this songfic is using the song Ignorance, I seem to be listening to Paranoid by Ty Dolla $ign (which I also don't own).

* * *

Ignorance is bliss, eh? Well, you clearly haven't met Charles Xavier.

_ If I'm a bad person, you don't like me._

_ Well, I guess I'll make my own way _

_ Its a circle, a mean cycle _

_ I can't excite you anymore _

He missed her. He never should've told her to go. He came home so angry. He'd expected her to refuse. But she left. He then discovered how clueless he'd been.

_ Where's your gavel? Your jury?_

_ What's my offense this time?_

_ You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me_

_ Well, sentence me to another life._

He realized why she'd changed. Why she'd become so caught up in her looks. He realized what he said and how it sounded. His opinion meant the world to her, and he crushed her.

_ Don't wanna hear your sad songs_

_ I don't wanna feel your pain_

_ When you swear it's all my fault _

_ Cause you know we're not the same_

_ (No!)We're not the same (Oh!) Oh, we're not the same_

He'd missed it. The longing gaze she sent his way when she thought he wasn't looking. The glares she sent at Moira. Even before that, with the whole "heterochromia" incident! It was all in front of him and he was oblivious to it and it's meaning.

_ Yeah, we're friends who stuck together_

_ We wrote our names in blood_

_ but i guess you can't accept that the change is good_

_ (Hey) Its good (Hey) its goooood._

Friend, sister. If you asked him what Raven was to him, that's what he would've told you.

But now, if you asked him, he'd tell you the truth. He didn't want her as a friend and definitely not as a sister. He'd already lost her because of that pretense. Now, he wanted more.

_ Well, you treat me just like, another stranger_

_ Well, its nice to meet you sir_

_ I guess I'll go_

_ I best be on my way out_

It was true. He treated her like a stranger. He took her for granted, like she'd be there forever. Then came Magneto. He gave her what she wanted. He told what she needed to hear. Yes, he read her mind. Yes, he saw the kiss. But he also felt. Charles felt Raven's emotions and knew, that during the kiss, all she thought about was him, and how she thought his lips felt.

_ You treat me just like, another stranger_

_ Well, its nice its to meet you sir_

_ I guess I'll go_

_ I best be on my way_

The sad truth was, he had no one to blame but himself. He could cry until his eyes were red, he could curse both Erik and Raven in the middle of the night, only to take it back later, but it was all his fault.

_ Ignorance is your new best friend_

_ Ignorance is your new best friend_

He had no one. I mean, sure he had the X- Men, in fact the school had been coming along nicely. He was happy for that, but it did little to soothe his lonely heart. It didn't rid him of the urge to find her, confess to her, and hold her, and kiss her.

_ This is the best thing, that could've happened_

_ Any longer and I wouldn't have made it _

_ Its not a war, no, its not a rapture_

_ I'm just a person but you can't take it_

He couldn't take it. The idea of someone, _someone else's_, hands on Raven infuriated him. That's why he never let her out of the house. He knew people would be less accepting of her mutation, and she did deserve better. But he knew that, in human disguise, she would be able to get whatever she wanted from whatever man. And he couldn't handle that.

_ The same tricks that, that once fooled me, _

_ They won't get you anywhere, _

_ I'm not the same kid , from your memory _

_ Well, now I can fend for myself._

Raven had grown into a beautiful woman and he knew he loved her. But she couldn't have loved him. That's why he pushed her away. He forced himself to think of her as a sister. As a kid. As the same girl he grew up with.

_ Don't wanna hear your sad song_

_ i don't wanna feel your pain_

_ When you swear its all my fault,_

_ cause you know we're not the same _

_ (NO) we're not the same (NO) oh we're not the same_

He didn't want the pain. He didn't want to have to think what if. He'd rather just forget her all together. He came so close to doing so, to just blanking his mind to everything, much like he did for Moira… But he couldn't. He thought there was hope that she'd come back. 'I'm a hopeful fool.' he thought. 'Just a hopeful fool.'

_ Yeah, we're friends who stick together_

_ We wrote our names in blood _

_ But I guess you can't accept that the change is good_

_ (Hey) Its good (Hey) its goood_

_ Well, you treat me just like, another stranger_

_ Well its nice to meet you sir_

_ I guess I'll go_

_ I must be on my way out_

'That's enough for today.' he thought even though he'd had enough of memory lane to last a lifetime. He decided to drive to the park and clear his head.

_ You treat me just like, another stranger_

_ Well, its nice to meet you sir_

_ I guess I'll go_

_ I must be on my way out_

But old habits either must die hard, or ignorance really is Charles' friend...

_ Ignorance is your new best friend_

_ Ignorance is your new best friend_

_ Ignorance is your new best friend_

_ Ignorance is your new best friend_

Because he was quite ignorant to the fact…..

_ Well, you treat me just like, another stranger_

_ Well its nice to meet you sir_

_ I guess I'll go _

_ I best be on my way out_

That Raven was also heading to the park after a fight with Magneto…. And she was longing to see him just as he was her.

_ You treat me just like another stranger_

_ well, its nice to meet you sir_

_ I guess I'll go_

_ I best be on my way out_-


End file.
